


my glasses are tinted rose pink

by Dreamers_never_die



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, jjolee supremacy, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_never_die/pseuds/Dreamers_never_die
Summary: Youngjoon and Daehyun go on a little coffee date! I mean, neither of them knows it’s a date, but eh, details.
Relationships: Kim Daehyun/Im Youngjoon | Young J
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	my glasses are tinted rose pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first AO3 fic and one of my first fics at all so I hope it's ok! This was for a challenge in a reality house gc on twt. I want to continue this and make a whole arc for Youngjoon but I also am known for dropping or forgetting projects so rip, we shall see. Title is from i feel like chet by mxmtoon :D

Youngjoon nervously pushed open the door to the coffee shop, the soft chime making the man there -Jun, from his nametag- look up from the counter. He nodded at Youngjoon in welcome as a blonde woman with a fierce mom friend aura came out from the back room to fuss at him over restocking the toilet paper or something. Youngjoon nodded back at the two of them before surveying the rest of the small shop. A blush landed on his face as he spotted the right table, and he walked over, not exactly running, but also not just calmly walking. He breathed out a quiet “hi” as he slid into the booth opposite the person he was here for.

Daehyun was cute. Very cute. He had dyed blonde hair that looked so fluffy and Youngjoon just wanted to ruffle it and make it all messy like he would to a little brother. He also had large glasses on, and oh boy, how does one boy be that cute? He smiled brightly at Youngjoon and he looked so precious and hfsjkdhj-

Ok Youngjoon, calm down, he thought to himself, breathing in deeply and smiling back at Dae. He prayed that the blush on his cheeks wasn’t obvious, although he wasn’t exactly sure why he was blushing so much.

“So, what do you want to get?” Dae said, and Youngjoon turned to look at the menu displayed above the register.

“I dunno, probably just something basic. I’ve only been here a couple of times though, so I guess I’m willing to try something new, what would you recommend?”

Dae laughed a bit and shrugged. “I have no idea, I also don’t come here often. Jaewon does though, and it seems nice.” He looked around at the quiet shop, smiling softly to himself. That smile was so beautiful and contagious, Youngjoon couldn’t help but smile too despite his nervousness. His lips curved up in such a nice way, Youngjoon felt like he could stare forever, wanted to-

Wait, what was that? Odd. And why was he so nervous anyways? He dismissed the questions and said, “Well, I guess I’ll go ask Jun,” he motioned to the barista, “what he recommends and get us that.”

Dae looked a little confused as to why Youngjoon knew the barista’s name, that is until he noticed the nametag. Then, he protested that he could pay for himself.

“No, I insist,” Youngjoon said with a smile on his face. Dae pouted, and he blushed once again, turning away and walking to the counter to order.

As he walked back to their table, he saw that Daehyun had clearly gotten bored of staring out the window and had pulled out his phone, fiddling with the little chicken charm hanging off of the case while playing some word game. Youngjoon thought he recognized the chicken, but he wasn’t sure where from.

Dae looked up when he sat down, flashing a grin that left Youngjoon a little stunned, and he almost gave Dae the drink he had sipped from -he had ordered them the same thing, so that didn’t matter- as he made his way to their table. He was sure he looked stupid, fumbling with the drinks as he stuttered his way through explaining what he had gotten them. 

Dae didn’t seem to mind, though, as he just smiled and took an experimental sip. His eyes lit up, and Youngjoon couldn’t contain the grin that placed itself on his face.

“Good, right?” He said.

“Yeah! Maybe I should try recommendations more often!” Dae said in an adorable way, as if he had made a great discovery and was in awe and pleased with himself at the same time.

The two sat for a bit in silence, sipping on their drinks, and Youngjoon couldn’t tear his eyes away from the younger boy across from him. There was just something captivating about him, and Youngjoon wondered why there was a funny feeling in his tummy. Maybe he was allergic to something in the coffee, or maybe he was nervous about Sa1nt’s stage that was coming up. Surely had nothing to do with the boy in front of him, that would make no sense.

They conversed surprisingly easily despite how shy they both had seemed at first, and time passed quickly. Youngjoon glanced at the clock on the wall above Dae’s head and noticed, with a start, that he had to be at dance practice in just 30 minutes. He told Dae this and he said he was surprised how time had passed so quickly, and that he also had a thing to get to. Youngjoon briefly wondered what it was, then shook the thought away. That was weird, why did it matter to him? 

They said goodbye and stood in front of the cafe, neither wanting to leave and both of them wanting something but unsure of what exactly. They agreed that they wanted to do this again, and that they would try to whenever their schedules allowed for it next. They exchanged an awkward and brief hug, then Youngjoon turned away, hiding a blush, and took the bus back to the company building with an unexplainable but persistent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> askfdsfjkh sorry the end seems kinda rushed, the deadline the host set was fast aproaching and I wasn't sure how to end it.


End file.
